inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invectus System
History of the Invectus System The Invectus system is a system in the Segmentum Obscurus it was colonised in 920.M35 and became the home system of the Purifiers chapter (later the plague cult The Impure) the majority of the planets in the system were lush and verdant jungles that had extensive mines created by the colony dwellers. the main planet of the System Kerala housed the Purifiers, it was different to the rest of the planets in the system as it was a mostly dessert planet with large oceans that barely reached knee height. Current Status The Invectus system is currently blockaded by Imperial forces in an attempt to stop the spread of the Zombie Plague. Nearby imperial systems have not been told the true reason for its blockade and are instead told that there is an uprising currently being contained. Inside the system the picture is grim. Kerala is a demonic hell world, the entire planet has massive cracks in its tectonic crust from which leaks poisonous fumes and gasses, the oceans have been turned into pools of filth that nurglings live in and plague bearers have taken over the long since abandoned cities, everywhere the undead walk, though imperial estimates suggest that the zombies will all die of within another decade due to starvation. Most of the Mining worlds and Jungle worlds have been destroyed utterly. A few are still intact and are currently undergoing heavy search and destroy based missions led by the Salamanders and the Ordo Malleus. Planets of the Invectus System Kerala Kerala was the home world of the Purifiers chapter before their fall to Chaos, The planet featured large deserts as far as the eye could see, the deserts had many oases and was no means inhospitable. At the poles of the planet were large oceans of salt water but the water never reached higher than knee height on even an ordinary human. The oceans had no tides and many strange and wonderful sea creatures dwelt there. Catoaca Catoaca was one of the verdant jungle worlds in the Invectus system. Every continent was covered in forest and jungle. Imperial settlement was slow at first, as they were fully aware of the threats of Cadia and feared it may be a similar world. In fact it was quite the opposite to Cadia and was in fact a jungle paradise. This sped up Imperial settlement as more citizens came to the beautiful world. Colonisation increased yet again when it was discovered that there were deep diamond and gem veins all through the planets crust. Prospectors came from all over the Segmentum Obscurus to have a go at making it lucky in the paradise of a world. Chivalon Chivalon is a feral world and a subsidiary of the Invectus system. The citizens of the world had only progressed to a feudal level by the time the Purifiers took control of the system. The planet its self is not very special in anyway and mostly resembles earth, the only really notable features of the planet were its wildlife. The wildlife of Invectus was strange, varied and dangerous all at once. As such it was the solemn duty of the knightly orders living in the various different fiefdoms of the world to keep their people safe. The world was split into many fiefdoms with their own rulers and every 10 years a new Overking was announced, the Overking had the ultimate authority and could settle all disputes. His other duty was to call the Wild Hunt. Every year a Wild Hunt would be called and all the greatest knights from all the fiefdoms would go into the wildest parts of the world and go on campaigns of purging the viscous animals of the planet. Congora Similar to both Chivalon, Congora was a feral world. Though it was very far behind Chivalon and had only just reached the Tribal age when the Purifiers arrived. It was known for being relatively inhospitable as it had a rapacious jungle. The people living on Congora learned very quickly to adapt to their surroundings and had made treetop villages to avoid the dangerous flora. Congora had very little native animals because of the dangerous plants. All the animals that did live on Congora were either birds or lived in the treetops. This inspired the people living their and the villages they created were similar to those of the Congoran Gûrrilas. The people of Congora are sturdy and have a very good head for heights, thus most of the pilots from the Purifiers were recruited from Congora. Whilst it should be noted that the undergrowth of Congora was extremely deadly Congora also had excellent recourse mines, many adventures left the safety of the trees to try and make it rich, few returned. Saharân Saharân is a desert deathworld where the sandstorms are so fierce they have been known to strip metal from Rhino tanks. This is due to the fact that the 'sand' of the desert is actually diamond shards, so while anyone brave enough to sift the sands and take the shards will get very rich, in most circumstances they will also end up very gruesomely dead. As if that wasn't enough the feared creatures now named Saharân Deathworms live beneath the shifting sands, the first such creature ever encountered was still an adolescent when it burst from the sand and ate a Landraider in one gulp. At the time it was considered the largest of its species. That was until a dispatched kill team found a cavern where some of the creatures lived and revealed the true extent of their size. Saharân is also suspected to be a Necron Tombworld as very strange markings and mostly destroyed ancient buildings can occasionally be seen, the like of which not created or touched before by man. Wildlife of The Invectus System The wildlife of the Invectus System manages to be strange, dangerous and beautiful all in different levels. Saharân Deathworms Saharân Deathworms are giant creatures that live on the deathworld Saharân. They are massive and adolescents can easily swallow a Landraider. Their skin appears to made of the same kind of diamond gem that makes up the surface of the planet. It is suspected that the Saharân Deathworm is the reason that Saharân is a lifeless world. Saharân Deathworms live in nests of up to 10 Deathworms, the nests are normally in caves and hollows in the planets desert surface. Saharân Deathworms are incredibly hard to kill and most ammunition has little affect. Their main weakness seems to be Melta weaponry. Râl Ash Ghûls Râl Ash Ghûls are diminutive wiry creatures that stalk the wastes of Saharân. They move silently and stealthy to the point where not even a Saharân Deathworm can detect them. They are derisively nicknamed land vultures as whilst they are relatively strong and can overpower humans, they prefer to eat the dead and the dying. They often lurk around Deathworm nests to steal morsels of food, or hide in the remoter parts of the desert to kill and devour the lost and the weary. Gûrrilas Gûrrilas are primates that live on Congora. They shared many traits and similarities with Ancient Terran Gorillas, which is how they got their name. The Gûrrilas are a 4 armed primate with 2 thick and sturdy legs. Whilst less agile than other primates they are both far stronger and smarter. They are very good fighters due to both long arms and having 4 of said arms. A ritual among scouts recruited from Congora was to travel back to their home planet and wrestle a bull Gûrrila. As often as the scout would win many were either killed or severely injured by the sheer strength and ferocity of the creatures, though they posed little threat to a space marine wearing standard armour. Gûrrilas make nests in the trees to avoid the dangerous plants of Congoran which the settlers of that planet quickly learned to copy. Force Vines Force Vines are a very odd type of plant that seems to be native to only Congora. Force Vines are parasitic vines that kill other plants in their way by strangulation and replacing that plant's roots with its own. What makes them truly sinister though, is they have a from of awareness and can sense movement, if anything unfortunate moves near a Kinetic Vine it will begin to vibrate at speeds so fast it can break the sound barrier, it will then lash out at its victim. The unfortunate victim is often launched over 50 feet through the air, and due to the crowded nature of Congoran forests this often means launched through 50 feet of trees. As such they are avoided at all costs by natives with any level of sanity. Even space marines in full armour have been killed by these highly dangerous plants. Faerie Fish Faerie Fish are rather romantically named for the way that when they drift in the water, their 'flotation devices' look a lot like translucent faerie wings. They a round blue creatures with very stubby fins that are for stabilising rather than any actual swimming. The biggest recorded Faerie Fish was about half a meter long. Faerie Fish have large 'floatation devices' on their back, when they want to feed they spread these 'wings' which buoys them in the water. They then just remain stationary eating any small fish or insect unfortunate enough to come close enough to them. Their preferred method of eating prey involves sucking in water at such a rapid rate that they actually create mini whirlpools underwater leading right into the Fishes mouth. the fish gave no teeth and such just swallow everything whole meaning they are of little threat to anyone wishing to swim near by to one. Keralan Ghost Turtles Keralan Ghost Turtles are not really turtles though they do share a physical resemblance. The Ghost Turtles are actually more like an octopus, albeit an octopus inside of a turtle shell. They got the name ghost turtle as the entire animal is see through including the shell meaning that especially when under the bright blue waters of Keralan, they were practically invisible. They were about a meter long and could 'walk' on land for short periods of time. Their diet consisted mainly of small fish and other small sea life. despite their size they never went for anything bigger than half of their size as they were not very quick or strong and relied on their stealth to catch prey = Category:Sector, Sub-Sector, Etc